Graphite particles are useful in system fluids used during drilling operations as an alternative mechanical lubricant to glass and/or plastic beads to reduce torque and drag on the drilling assembly. Unfortunately, the particle size distribution of commercially available graphites is either too large or too small for optimum use in most system fluids.